Twisted Titans
by Embracing Darkness
Summary: A new super-villain group is rampaging through Jump City. They kill, they steal, they unleash unheard of before destruction. The fear is overwhelming, people can't deal with this strange, sadistic group calling themselves the Teen Titans.


_Hey everyone! Sorry to start a new story, but that's me. I can't be bothered to be commited._

* * *

**Title: Twisted Titans**

**Author: Embracing Darkness**

**Chapter One: Setting the Stage**

* * *

"DAMMIT!!!" frothed the black haired young man. His body was covered with numerous cuts and the remains of a black uniform. He pounded on the metal walls of the detention center, "LET ME OUT, DAMN YOU! LET ME OUT!!"

Bruce Wayne sighed and buried his heads in his hands. He rarely shows emotion, so if you ever see him slumped over in defeat, you know you're screwed.

"I don't want to do with him anymore," he sighed to Wonder Woman. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," she soothed, "This will all – oh no!"

A huge boom had resounded through the JLA detention center.

"How did he get out of that?!" yelled Wayne, "It was a level ten confinement center!"

"The _how_ doesn't matter," whispered Wonder Woman quietly, "What matters is that he's out. Red Robin is loose again, and he is probably thirsty for revenge."

**~*~*~**

The alien screamed as his blue flesh was crisped into a black charred color. The avenging creature finally relented her attack, her smile evident on her face as she looked at him withering with pain on the ground.

"A starbolt at half power is still something to be coveted." Garnish green eyes gleamed in delight at his pain.

"Subdue her!" shrieked the creature she had been given to. The girl like alien merely tossed back her flame like crimson hair and blasted the oncoming guards with another attack of brilliant deadly light. They screamed in agony as the skin crisped into something unrecognizable.

"Tamaran!" groaned the Citadel leader, "please, please, I'll do anything - !" his voice shut off with a choking gurgle as the Tamaran's hand shot forward and burst through his ribcage to wrap around his heart, located beneath three lungs.

"Goodbye, 'Master'…" the white teeth again flashed in her angel face as she ripped backwards, purple blood flying everywhere. The organ pulsed only once in her hand before becoming still and limp.

"Starfire…" was the only thing he was able to mutter before oblivion overtook him.

**~*~*~**

The fiery plane of the once beautiful world of Azarath lay scorched beneath the half demon girl. She levitated about twelve feet in the air, a long tattered black cloak flapping behind her. Four feral red eyes burned into the earth with almost enough hatred to fan the flames. Black claws adorned her hands and fanged teeth protruded from her mouth.

"Daughter," rumbled a gravelly voice behind her.

The hybrid turned, her lips curling upwards to smile at the monstrous red demon behind her. "Father."

Trigon made a _huk huk huk_ sound, almost like laughter, "Did you enjoy the deaths of Arella, your mother, and Azar, that dabbling fool?"

The dark smirk on the girl's face grew wider, "Yes, oh yes. I'm so glad you came for me. Azar was diminishing my abilities, and Arella was a soft fool. With your guidance, Father, in a single week I was able to land an entire dimension to waste!" she turned back toward the carnage, sharp white teeth reflecting the flames.

"Yes," murmured Trigon, relishing in her delight, "Raven, you are truly my bird of death."

Raven glowed at the praise, "Mother named me well."

**~*~*~**

Screams rent apart the prestigious S.T.A.R. labs with a ferocity that chilled people to the marrow. A huge hole was suddenly blasted through one of the titanium steel reinforced walls, visible blue sonic waves knocking anyone near the vicinity backwards at least thirty feet. Like a horror from some monster movie, a metal hand reached out and ripped the hole bigger. A half metal head with a glowing red eye followed, a strong brown neck, a metal torso, a second arm and then two metal legs. A monstrosity, a teenage human that was half machine, stepped out of the hole and bellowed his rage.

An African American man in a white lab coat came running out of the same hole. "Victor, please, listen to me!" he held up his hands in a gesture of peace as Victor pointed his sonic cannon at him.

"Shut up," growled the metahuman, "you kept me in a lab, you made all the greatest scientist come and see your 'greatest creation', you brought me to fucking dinner parties to be a curiosity, a freak. Well, I've had enough! I hate you!"

With that last burning scream, Victor blasted aside a manhole cover and jumped down into the serpentine sewers of Jump City. As he descended into darkness and the night vision in his mechanical eye flicked on, he promised himself to never allow a human to get the best of him again. Because, after all, he wasn't human. He was Cyborg.

**~*~*~**

The little rat let out a nervous squeak. Something was very wrong in the sewers. Very wrong indeed.

A green claw shot out of one of the pipes, slamming the furry black body to the floor and breaking it's spine. The rat's innards spilled over the dirty floor as its belly burst open, but the creature paid it no mind as it shoved the body into its fanged mouth.

_Kill, eat. Kill, eat._ One continuous circle that he obeyed with every breath that went into his body.

He could feel the human in him banging on the walls of steel, begging for him to stop. But the human part of him was very easy to ignore, ever since he had embraced his animalistic side. Shaggy green hair dripped into his feral eyes and coarse hair much like fur covered his entire body.

Humans were weak. The scrabbled around in the dirt their entire lives and died there. They never knew the true beauty of being alive, of simply feeling their hearts beating. Animals were better. They appreciated every second of life by worshiping it with a bloody deed.

There as a sudden stampede from the ground above him. The creature snapped his head upwards. He had grown used to the pounding above him, but this sounded different. A second later, a manhole was ripped open right above him. He cringed back into the shadows. Light! Light was bad. Nowhere to hide.

A strange thing dropped into his view. It looked human, but also had a robotic smell. The face proved his point. Half human, half robotic.

"Who're you," snapped the thing.

The animal man wiped rat's blood away from his mouth and spat out a name in his growling voice, "Beast Boy. For I am all the beasts that make your nightmares."

**~*~*~**

Booted feet hit the terrain of the strange planet called earth. The foolish native creatures, _humans_, she believed, stared in open surprise at her. Ignoring them, she struggled with the contraption around her neck, the one thing not allowing her to use her full strength.

"Hey, you," called a hoarse voice from the shadows.

"**Goktah**," she hissed, her eyes starting to glow green. She raised her hands.

A shadowy figure stepped forward, hands raised in a gesture of peace. "You look like you would like destruction.

* * *

_So the stage is set for Twisted Titans. I've always wondered what the world would be like if they were evil._

_I've been playing for this idea for weeks. I think this will be an awesome plot to play with, but that's just me. since I'm already swamped, unless I get a couple of good reviews, I'm not going to continue._

_Bye for now!_


End file.
